Sanctuary
by Winter.Maiden11
Summary: Their main goal was to save and protect every animals or plants from extinctions, but as they firmly hold on to their goals. The Poachers became more active and grabbed any opportunity they could get to the sanctuary. How will Levi and Hanji, together with the team stopped them? Levihan fic. A/n: title not yet final
1. Chapter 1

1

"Zoe!" there was a loud knock on the door and a familiar voice yelled. I'm still on my bed, and ignored the man outside. "Hanji Zoe get up or I'm gonna get you by myself!" I heard Levi yelled. I jolted up from sleep and got up from the bed groaning. It was just 6am and I haven't gotten enough sleep lately.

"alright! Coming!" I rubbed my head in dismay, my messy, brunette hair lays down past through my shoulder but I didn't care. I opened the door finding a short guy, his blue eyes were puckered by his brows, signs that he's really annoyed. "Why are you here?" I asked Levi.

"Get yourself ready!" he said leaning on the wall. "In 15 minutes!"

"Wait. What?" I furrowed wearing my glasses. "You mean now?"

"Something happened on the Utopia Wildlife center. Erwin called a while ago." he said heading to living room.

"What happened?"

"The usual. Forest fire." he said. "Now get ready, we also have to give the reports to Erwin."

–

Forest fires are one of the common problems our Wildlife Institutes faces. Poachers are the ones we suspect to start such a thing.

"We have taken care the animals and got them out on the fields. Yet two of them were injured." Erwin stated as we walked through the place where the fire have occurred. It took almost half of the field.

"So any idea where it started?" Levi asked.

"No idea, but the volunteers just saw the fire was already spread out at 4am." Petra answered. The people that were here last night was Petra and Auro with the rest of the volunteers, and that time, most of them were asleep. "Thankfully, we were able to stop it." Auro added.

"We've taken care the injured ones and brought it to the center." Petra said.

"I doubt that this isn't just a natural incident. It's still early to cause a fire forest in a time like that." Erwin stated.

I looked at the place carefully as some of the volunteers were busy cleaning up the mess. I noticed something or smelled something around as we walked through.

"D'you smell that?" I asked. They looked at each other. Mike who has the one with the strongest smell ability nodded.

"Seems like a gas or a kerosene." he answered sniffing. I looked at ground if there's such evidence that there might be something cause the incident. I could only see some burned trees and grasses, some were turned into ashes. But there's one thing caught my eye.

"I think I found what the cause of this fire." I raise my brow, wore my gloves and picked up the empty kerosene can. "Yep, you're right Erwin, this is not a natural incident." I handed him the can as he wore the glove.

"But who might do this?" Petra asked.

"Poachers!" I answered in disgust.

"They didn't stop do they?" Auro rubbed his head. "Those bastards won't stop troubling us."

"They won't, that's their business, they won't stop hunting these animals." Levi said.

We still didn't know who were these poachers that keeps on going our fields. All we know that there were not just only one group of them. Some of the poachers we know were given some warning but we didn't know if they are the ones who did this. I really don't like them! A lot. There's this certain incident that one of the wild animals that we kept on taking care were taken by the poachers.

"Alright, let's head back to the center and send me the reports. I'm gonna contact some team to investigate and monitor the culprit." Erwin ordered.

–

"Tomorrow you will take an expedition back to Trost Wildlife. You will be joining back to your beloved cats* soon." Erwin smiled.

A/n: cats refer to the wildcats(big cats) such as lions, tigers, leopard etc.

"Really?! Yay! I really miss my babies!" I jump out with excitement while Levi just sighed.

"You've just been out in a month but it seems an eternity for you." he said.

"Months is long enough doing just some paper works." I pouted, and Erwin and Mike just shook their heads.

"Before that, please review this kid." he handed me a some biodatas. "He applied as a photographer." he added as Levi and I read the person's data. His name is Eren Jaeger. "He's a student photographer." I commented. "he doesn't have any experience on the field or wildlife photographer." Levi added.

"But he does have the guts." I said and showed him the photos that was attached. Most of them were a landscape shot and a candied shot of people on streets.

"There are about 12 volunteers that applied recently." Mike said. "He's one of them."

"So we get to train new volunteers this year." I smiled.

"Yeah, but that kid insist if he could train as our one of wildlife photographer." Mike sniffed, Erwin looked at me.

"Then what you mean is..."

"Yeah, we decided if you could train him for a while, but before that, he needs to get used to the Center's flow of work and behavior first. So Levi, can we leave that things up to you?" Erwin turned to him making Levi raise his brow.

"You're sure to train this kid out of the field soon?" he asked quietly.

"It's still up to you two." Erwin crosses his arm.

"You sure are really hard for this kid. Lets just see if he can do it. He seems to be a good guy though." I commented elbowing him.

"Being in the fields wasn't easy you know that." he stated.

"I know!" I looked at him. "That's why we need to train them right?"

"Okay. I'm fine with it." he sighed and I jumped giving him a pat to the back.

–

The next day, we packed up early and head to Trost Wildlife center. We drove for about half an hour. I was excited that I hardly get to sleep last night!

"Yesterday morning you said you haven't gotten enough sleep. But last night you keep on texting me!" Levi said. "You should've slept during the trip."

"I was too excited to sleep on a trip." I giggled.

We pulled in through the Wildlife entrance. The center were guarded by large fences and the entrance's gate were secured by monitoring camera. The gate has a large signage of "Trost Wildlife Conservation". Below the TWC logo was a phrase, "We Save and Protect". Well that's the main goal of the Institute.

Erwin greeted us. He arrived at the center yesterday after we've discussed about the incident. He then introduce us to the new volunteers. Some of them were newly graduates from a university who studied biology. This is not the first time we handled trainees but that was last two years. So there were just few who joined the Center. Oh great! I'm feeling old.

The first to introduce named Annie Lionheart, a blonde, pretty yet she has a fierce look on her face. Next to her is Reiner Braun, a tall young and tough looking guy. AndBertold Hoover, unlike the first two, he looks innocent and kind. Historia Reizz was next, she's beautiful and kind, I love her smile and her golden hair and blue eyes. Okay lets proceed to Ymir, she's a tall young woman, with freckled cheeks and black hair, she's kinda serious though.

Their group will be under Petra Ral's and Auro's supervision.

So here's the second group. There's this girl Sasha Blouse, I could still see her chewing her last bite of bread. I could laugh so hard when Erwin scolded and she almost choked. She's energetic though, her eyes were bright and it looks like she could be a handful member. Next is Connie Springer, he looks like a tough guy, maybe it's because of his hair a bit of shaved. Yet he's much shorter than Levi. (tries to looked at Levi but kept hold myself to laugh).

Next is this guy Eren Jaeger, he looks so determined and his green eyes were full of motivation. I bet he could be one of the best researcher someday. Another girl from the group is Mikasa Ackerman, despite their surname being different, their bios said that they're siblings.

Armin Arlert, I thought he was a she. Having a straight blond medium hair that looks could be deceiving, if wasn't for his eyebrows I wouldn't knew it. (please don't kill me Armin) I've read that he's one of the top on the class.

The last two are Jean Kirchstein and Marco Bolt. Jean looks a bit of stubborn though but oh well, while his comrade Marco was a bit of a cheerful one.

These group were handled by me and Levi.

We tour them inside the facilities, giving some instructions. Later on, we head to the newly constructed building for the center that has only two floors. Some volunteers were cleaning the facility.

"This will be our laboratory and monitoring facility. The ground floor will be the laboratory, there are 3 or more labs to be use for the medical and experiments. The upper floor will be use by monitoring team." Levi explained.

"Later on guys, you'll gonna use this facility." I winked. I could tell they're also excited to be part of the team!

Yet Levi handed them some cleaning materials. "First of all. Lets clean this mess off." he said quietly.

"You too." he tossed a broom stick to me. "Alright, boss, whatever you say." I shrugged.

–

It's already dark and we just had our supper. I head back to my room and settled my things. My room wasn't that stuffy, just a desk and a bed, I usually do my paper and research works. I checked everything and pulled some stuff from my bag. I decided to check my DSLR and looked the latest photos. This baby will be useful later on. I smiled and walk out from the room. I stretched up my arms as I walked to the hallways. After the cleaning we guide the new volunteers to their room. In case we have to track and monitor on the field. There are some rooms we've made for every group.

Outside I saw some of our group hanging out on their free time. Levi was sitting on the bench near a tent watching them.

"Enjoying the view." I said as I made a shot, he just furrowed annoyed that I took him a candied shot. Levi didn't really like it when I do that. Hah! But it's fun teasing him like that.

"You should see your face. You're like making a music video." I laughed.

"Well, the photo I took while you were sleeping is way better than that." he said as if he won the teasing battle.

"You still didn't delete that?!" I stared.

"I was thinking to show that to the new group." he said seriously. I glared and he snickered.

"Well, I still have that shot of your most embarrassing 'plank'." I teased back and he raised his brow. "That was the most epic fall I've ever seen!" I suppressed a laugh.

"Don't mention it again." his cheeks turned a bit red when we recall the time he fell down on the snowy road. "Ok fine. I won't. It's just that..." I get a hold from laughing. "You look freakishly ridiculous."

He shook his head and grab my ponytail and looked at me. "You know who's the most freakish in here?" he smiled. I just blinked. "Who?" I asked looking at his steel blue eyes, suddenly noticing they were so pretty. "Right here." he said leaning closer. I furrowed. "What?"

"In front of me." he answered and let go of my hair. And before I could grab him he quickly ran back towards the camp.

"Go get some rest Freak*. We'll be early tomorrow." he called. That guy. I just nodded.

A/n: Levi usually calls Hanji by names and common of it was Freak.


	2. Chapter 2

2

We assessed the new volunteers to their assigned works. And for almost a month they got to used to their tasks. Now I finally got a time to monitor my babies! Yup! I've been busy and hadn't got the chance to stay long on the field. I also have to perform some experiments.

As Erwin informed. I take Eren on my expedition. I told Eren about the work and goal of the sanctuary though I know he already knows that. The animals we took care here eventually will be send out to the wild where they should belong. We proposed to the King that we also have to monitor the outside boundary of the sanctuary to keep endangered animals safe. There are poachers who wait and steal an opportunity to hunt down those creatures.

"Yay! Here we go!" I jumped out of the van, excited to see my babies. I've been busy with some experiments and researches in about a month but still missing them that it looked like years to me.

I saw Eren following and get his DSLR ready. He seems to be excited too. We continued to walk until we reached the entrance. The park was guarded with fences.

"Stay here for awhile." I told Eren.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Inside!" I grinned and unlocked the fence.

"Wait! You mean. You're gonna join the tigers?!" Eren's eyes widened. "They're gonna eat you!"

I just laughed and tried to explain to him what's going on but one of the white tigers approaches and ran towards us. Eren was shocked that he grabs me back from the fence.

"Relax. It's okay." I giggled. "Okay just wanna show you they're not that dangerous." I let him go of my arm. at first he hesitated but he let go of me and I started to greet the cub.

"Hello there lil one. Did you miss me?" I greeted the cub and as I came closer to her she ran towards me and me a glomp, knocking me down.

I could see Eren's agaped expression, still shocked. "See. They're adorable do they?" I called out.

"You scared me." He sighed and came closer to the fence. He took some pictures while I pet the cub. Later the bigger ones came and just like the cub they did a group glomp. Well, that totally knocked me down. I heard Eren called me and asking if I was ok.

"Don't worry am fine!" I stood up waving my hand. The tigers playfully pulled me down like they're asking me to play with them. I laughed and pet them scratching their backs and tummy, one of their favorite things.

"Okay guys. Meet your new friend Eren." I said and lead them to the fence where Eren was on the other side. There are 4 bigger tigers and 2 cubs. Akasha, Hercules, Misha and Azael are the bigger ones. Misha was the older of the group. She was 10 years old while the three are almost 8. The cubs are Samantha and Jin. We brought them from a zoo care taker two months ago. They're just 3 yrs old.

"Uhhh. Hi." He said waving at them as if he was meeting a person. He still a bit scared though.

"Well. That's crazy." He commented as we walked around the park. "I've never seen someone played with tigers before."

"I take that as a compliment." I snickered. "Well. Everybody thinks that's the craziest thing I've ever done.

"Even Sir Levi?" Eren asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. But eventually, he got used to my madness."

"But I think that's cool. How long have you been taking care them? It seems they're like a family to you."

"Really? Well you're one of the few people who complimented me that." I said.

"Its not that easy though. I've studied animal behavior. But I focus on wildcats since they started to become endangered. It took several years and I've taken care some of them when they're just a cub so here they are." I stopped. "Here's a better spot." We stopped on the higher part of the field, from afar was one of the park that we went. The other side was the wild-bird sanctuary. I think Levi and the others were there. "Wow." Eren commented. "Beautiful isn't it? You could almost see everything in here." I stated. "You could make a good shot from here."

We set up the cameras and I teach Eren some tips about photography. He showed some of his shots a while ago.

"These shots are good." I stated. "You could make it better." I smiled and showed him some of the camera settings I used. I also told to him to read some book of photography. he could have learn some tricks. Fortunately, he also uses Nikon so its easier for me to guide him and he already knew the basics.

"Ms. Hanji?" Eren said. "Yeah?" I respond still busy on setting the camera lenses.

"Why do you prefer carnivorous animals to study? Why did you choose to be with the lions and tigers?" He asked curiously and I looked at him making him flinch. "I... I just wanted to know coz I thought that these creatures were dangerous but you've managed to get close to them." He added.

"You really wanna know?" I laughed. "It would be so kind if you tell me?" He said snickering.

"Really?!" I said with excitement. No one ever wanted to know my stories so this is the first time a volunteer asked me. I was excited to tell him though.

"I wasn't really fond at these cats though. But there's one incident that made me curious and wanted to get to know more about them." I said while Eren just listened intently. "I studied every creatures behaviour. But like you I wanted to become one of the best photographer who documented and record the sanctuary. At least I could help on that part. But one day..." I continued.

"That is when I was documenting a leopard. That took me years to monitor them. But while I was at my spot, ready to record. There's this one leopard on the lake not far from where I am, came. I make myself hidden and camouflaged in the grasses. But I guess I was wrong." I could still recall every moment back then.

"Coz of their strong senses she felt that I was there. Monitoring her."

"She was about to drink on the lake but when she noticed me. She stopped and looked at to where my spot is. I knew she knows there's someone beneath the tall grass."

"She came closer in somewhat attack position. But her ears told me that she's also curious on what's in it. So I almost hold my breath. I didn't move, I kept myself lied down. Letting my camera record on whatever may happen."

"Woah!" Eren furrowed.

"But. Instead of attacking me. You know what happened?" I smiled and Eren blinked waiting for an answer.

"The most adorable thing I've ever seen! The leopard lied down in front of me, rolled up as if she knows that on front of her was a camera. She gave an adorable and cute pose, looking at the camera!" I giggled. Eren's face was part amazed and I could tell that other part of his expression tells me if he would believe it.

"Maybe because she was telling me like 'continue documenting us, we're critically endangered'. As if she was begging for help to save their species."

"I know that's unbelievable but it lead me to focus and keep their species safe. I still can't believe it happened." I smiled and Eren gaped. "It took years to get close and used to them. Everybody didn't think I could make friends with these creatures. Well no one ever dared to do so. Come to think of it, they're still part of the ecosystem." I said and Eren nodded.

"That was a brave action Ms. Hanji." He said.

"That's a craziest thing Freak has ever done." We jumped out to the voice behind us. We found Levi sitting behind.

"How long have you been here?!" I asked.

"Not that long. Just on the part from where you first fell in love with the cats." He said with sarcasm.

"You were here that long!" I said. "How did you know we're here?"

"GPS." he waved out his phone. "Just want to see how you guys doing."

"Right." I sighed and told Eren to packed up since the sun is setting. As we finished packing up. There was a gunfire from afar.

"Where's that?!" I asked. Levi step a little forward. We heard a several gun fire. And ran to where it is. The sound came from the tigers' sanctuary!

"Eren go back to the van!" I told him. "But Ms. Hanji."

"Go. Drive to the safe place." He nodded and head to the opposite direction.

Levi contacted Erwin as we approach the fences. We never saw the tigers. I called but nothing responds. I became nervous and unlock the fences. "Akasha, Hercules! Where are you?!"

"Misha! Azael!" Not a single tiger approach. The park was large enough to hear me but if something wasn't wrong they should have been here already. I was about to enter the park but Levi stopped me.

"We should go secretly. I had the feeling that they entered the fences." he said.

We walked carefully through the tall grasses and reached the spot where the tigers mostly hanging out. We saw a group of men carrying a rifle. They're 5 of them. We carefully turn around and there! I saw Misha lying on the ground! No! I kept myself calm but inside I was boiling furiously. I was thinking where are the others tigers.

I cupped my hands on my mouth. Gritted my teeth seeing Misha lying and dying. One of the men came in carrying something. That's it! I had enough when I saw he was carrying the cub, Samantha. I could hear the cub whined. I stood up and attacked one of the men behind. Taking his gun knocked him down. The cub ran away. The rest of them pointed their guns at me. Levi sighed and attacked one of them, he beat them instantly and took the gun and pointed it to the two remaining gun man. Good thing Levi knew hand to hand combat and attacked better than I do.

"I told you to stay! Freak!" He scolded me. "I can't take it anymore!" I frowned pointing the gun to the men.

"Put down your guns!" Levi ordered but they ignored. He made a warning shot, shooting a bullet in between them. They flinched and put down their guns.

Erwin, together with the team came. He also brought the police and took the men.

We quickly took Misha to the lab. Unfortunately the specialized vet. Mr. Pixis wasn't there.

"He was called to Shinsangina District to take a seminar for the volunteers there." Sasha said. "Is there anyone he assigned for temporary replacement?" I asked. "He said he will be back tomorrow with the new surgeons." One of the volunteers said. Drat! Now I'm panicking. Of all the time. Why today?!

"Is any of you knows how to operate an animal?" I asked. No one answered. I looked at Sasha and Connie. I've read their bio that they also studied medical biology.

I looked at Misha on the room. The volunteers tried their best to stop the bleeding. I asked Sasha and Connie if they could find a way.

"We haven't perform any surgery yet." Sasha stuttered.

"Mr. Pixis said after he went from Shinsangina he'll teach us." Connie added.

"Levi?" I pleaded. I could feel my tears fill my eyes.

"Sorry but I only knew how to treat birds and I've never operate a mammal." He said.

"You're conducting experiments on mammals before. Maybe you could operate Misha." Eren said.

"I never operated a mammal! And I don't have any idea about surgery! I only knew experiments and study them! Operating is different!" I cried.

I leaned on the glass. Looking at them. "Please. We shouldn't lose Misha."

"I will help." I told them. Sasha and Connie exchanged looks.

"We save and protect right?" Connie said the sanctuary's motto. Sasha nodded. "Ok we'll try our best!" Sasha said.

"I'll help too." Levi said.

"Can we help too?" Eren said together with Armin and Mikasa.

"Thank you guys!"

The operation took a bit long. We found out that the bullet struck Misha through her chest. I helped to stopped the bleeding while Levi and the two worked on the surgery. Good thing these two knows what anesthesia will be use. Eren and the others helped out to get the instruments ready. They're still outside waiting. Misha's breathing weakens, I hope she keep on holding still.

After a while they pulled out the bullet. But they found out that Misha legs was broken.

Few minutes have passed and Misha's heartbeat turned normal.

At last! The surgery was done and Misha was alright!

"Sir Levi! Ms. Hanji! We did it!" Sasha and Connie said cheerfully. "Thank you very much guys!" I gave them a glomp. "Levi we did iiiiitt!" I called and hugged him tight. Eren and the others outside were relieved knowing the operation was successful. Sasha and Connie said she have to recover from her injuries for a long time. Misha will have to keep in the Center's park for a while til she recovered.

We sat outside the room tiredly. "Thanks guys." I said. "You did great. We should tell Pixis how great you are. You could go now and get some rest." I told them. The kids hesitated but I ordered them to leave. They've done enough for now. They should get some rest.

"You should sleep too." Levi who's still beside me said.

"You can go back. I have to stay for a while." I told him.

"Its like you're Misha's mother. You never leave her side whenever she sick." He chuckled.

"I've spent my life taking care Misha. She's the first tiger I've became friend. Call me crazy but I'll do anything for her."

"You did that everyday." He said looking at me.

"Hey. Thanks for helping."

"Just for today Freak."

"I thought you never like these cats."

"I still do. I just don't like seeing you going freaking out again." He said.

"So you do really care?" I teased.

"What makes you think of that? I just want to help the kids out." He raised a brow.

'Whatever." I smiled and leaned my head on the wall.

I feel tired now. I tried to stay awake. But my eyes seems so heavy. Am too tired to even take off my glasses. Later I fell asleep.

Levi is still awake. He noticed that I was already asleep. As he was about to close his eyes when I accidentally leaned to his shoulder. He looked at me shaking his head. "I told you to get some sleep." He took off my glasses carefully and positioned my head.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Months have passed and Misha almost recovered from her injuries. She could go back to her friends these week. Thanks to Sasha and Connie. They've taken care Misha through her recovery. I have to leave them in-charge for a while when I'm gone.

Erwin called us from the main branch. Winter will soon come so I think he might send us to monitor the wilds in remote area of the forests.

"I'll send you to an expedition by the end of the month. Track and monitor the place. Petra and Auro's team will head to south. Hanji and Levi. Your team will head to north. Mike and I will monitor the east. Rico and Ian's team will head to the west.

The journey took almost 3 hrs. Levi drive the van, me, together with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were at the backseat. I told them some stories of our expedition two years ago. I was so excited that I told them I found some interesting species like few migratory birds that perched nearby mountains and the rare snow leopards and other rare creatures we could find. I hoped we could track some rare species this time. I was thinking what if I could see that snow leopard again. " Hey Levi?" I called. I know Levi was already bored in my stories. "No." He answered. "I didn't say anything yet." I pouted.

"I know. You're gonna ask to help you find the leopards right?"

"But aren't they're on the list of endangered? So we should also have to see if there are some improvements."

"We track and monitor them. Not pet them. They're not just domesticated animals that you could be friend with." He said sternly. I gaped. "Fine! Whatever!" I slouched at the seat. I could feel the kids exchanged looks and I could tell that they're a bit felt awkward on our cat and dog fight. Well they should get used to it soon.

We've reached the remote area of the place where we have to set our camp. This place have a lot of huge trees. Since it's autumn, the leaves were turning to red. Fallen leaves cover the ground. This is one of my favorite sight!

"We're gonna stay here for a while and tomorrow we'll leave and explore the mountain." Levi stated.

"We're gonna climb mountains." Armin gaped.

"Yup." I answered.

"That would be awesome!" Eren said.

"This is not some kind of a game kids. If you're thinking on playing around I wouldn't hesitate to throw you back to the center." Levi intervened. I glared at him.

"Sorry, he must have a rough day." I told the kids as he left.

"It's ok ms. Hanji. I think he's right about being serious in our work." Armin stated.

"Right." I snickered. "Don't be like him. You could end up having wrinkles around your face. Even grumpy cat didn't won on his grumpy face." I mocked and they suppressed a laugh.

"When you're done on your gibberish conversation. Start to set up your tents." Levi said.

Before the sun sets we set out and build our tents. We also brought some guns and tranquilizers in case something _or_ _someone_ attacks us.

The next day we set out on our journey. We left the camp and brought some few stuff that were only necessary, including our stock of food, cameras, radios, cellphones, notebooks etc.

The journey took long and we're not on the middle of our journey when the rain started. We halted to a nearby tree and stayed waiting for the rain to stop. Hopefully. It was hard to walk around the slippery and muddy forest. Good thing we have our cases for our cameras and cloaks in case in a situation like this happened. But I didn't bother that, what I was worried about is landslide that might occur any minute if the rain will get heavy. In this time of the year heavy rains and typhoons occur and some landslides occurred due to deforestation. This one is also a part of our job. Monitor any changes in our environment. We've reported that the areas affected by deforestation have widened.

I shoved that thoughts aside. This rain won't take forever though. I looked at the kids who were resting on the tree next to us. They're having a conversation, not bothering the rain though, which is a good thing I think.

I took off my glasses to wipe and kept it in the pouch. The rain could only drip my glasses. I could still barely see without it though.

On the other hand, how will I started a conversation with this guy beside me. Levi seemed a little quiet lately. Though I know he didn't like rainy seasons on an expedition. Since we started walking around the forest he didn't talk, except when he's giving some orders to the kids.

I looked at him finding him slouching back at the trunk, his eyes were closed and I could tell something in him wasn't right. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Am fine. Just a little dizzy." he answered.

"You didn't sleep last night?"

"I slept. I just having this slight headache. It won't be long don't worry about me Freak."

"It's just that, this is not the usual you. Well except when... you're... sick." I looked at him and tried to check on him but he shoved off my hands.

"I told you this isn't serious. Just have a little rest." he said and I sighed.

Well the rain took long and it pours really heavy. The tree won't make a shed anymore and we have to look for a more shaded spot or at least a cottage if there's one.

"We have to go." Levi said. He stood up and wore the cloak. I handed the kids their cloaks and readied myself. Thunder and lightning began to clatter. I shivered every time I hear of thunder.

We ended up on 20 meters foot bridge that looked so old. I think about ages? 20 feet below was a river.

"We're not gonna cross that in times like this." I furrowed.

"We have to. If not we're gonna end up six feet under." Levi stated pointing out the ground flow.

I couldn't tell if this is still ground or flood that sunken our feet. If this rain won't stop any minute now the heavy landslide will occur.

"You go first." Levi told the kids. The bridge wasn't strong enough to handle two or more people. Some steps are almost missing and broken.

"But there wasn't enough time. We have to cross together." Eren said.

"One of you must cross the bridge now! No more arguments."

"I'll cross the bridge first. But you have to hand me your bags." Mikasa said.

"At least the weight lessen." she added.

"That won't help." Levi frowned.

"No sir, maybe it will, the bridge could handle at least two people so if one of us could carry some of our loads at least there are two people remaining to cross the bridge." Armin said.

"I could cross the bridge first." Armin said.

"No. I could handle this." Mikasa insisted and grab their bags. She crossed the bridge before the guys able to stop her.

The wind blew rapidly and the bridge flew back and forth so it's hard for Mikasa to crossed but she did it anyway.

Armin was the next to crossed the bridge, he volunteered though I know he's afraid enough to cross it suddenly, he insisted to carry Eren's bag.

The rain's still heavy and thunder and lightning clattered every minute. I hate thunder. The ground began to submerged higher in our feet.

"Give me your bags. I could carry it." Eren said. I looked at Levi. "There's not much time. At least when I get to crossed. You two could cross the bridge together."

We handed him our bags but I didn't gave him my pouch coz I know this one's wasn't that heavy enough and I wouldn't want Eren to carry enough weight.

Eren crossed the bridge carefully. Slowly he made it.

Now, it's our time to cross the bridge. I felt goosebumps. I was afraid enough to cross the bridge. Seeing that it was swept by the wind.

"Cmon! If you're not going I'll leave you there!" Levi said.

"Okay okay!" I breath heavily and step onto the bridge, gripped the ropes carefully.

We halted as the wind blew us again. Man this is so hard. I'm starting to get numb. The middle part of the bridge was the hardest especially when the wind blew us.

We were able to cross it slowly when I heard a cracking sound. The line broke and the ropes started to slipped.

"Levi!" I shouted. He looked behind and glared. We took another step, this time quickly and carefully, but the wind blew us and few more ropes started to slipped and broke which the side of the bridge collapsed.

"Cmon! You can do it!" the kids shouted.

"Levi!" I stuttered. I could feel my body's trembling that I couldn't move.

"Quickly!" he said. But the other side of the bridge snapped.

"Oh no!"

Levi grabbed me as soon as the bridge fell. He gripped on of the ropes but I could tell he won't take it any longer. I tried to grip one of the ropes but it was too far. He was beginning to slipped. Yet the bridge continued to collapse and all I know was we're going to fall below the river. I heard the kids called before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

I opened my eyes seeing Levi calling me. "What happened?" I groaned as I sat up. It was still raining and we're on the side of the river. I remembered, we fell from the bridge and all I know is that time I try to grip something but we lurched on the flow.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Still on earth." Levi said. He walks aside and rested on the near tree. He rested his head on the trunk and I could tell he still catching up his breath. I looked to see his hands wounded.

"Wait. Your hands. They're bleeding."

"This is just a scratch."

Now I remembered. He grabbed me as soon as we fell in the river. He searched for something to grab on but he ended slipping on every rock he was gripping. Me on the other hand was knock down by the pressure. *facepalm for that.

"Let me!" I grabbed his hand and treated it with one of my first kit I got in my pouch. Good thing there's one.

"We should find some shelter. At least a cave."

"Are you nuts? A cave? Or except if you wanted to get eaten by a bear."

"Not all caves have bears." I pouted and looked around. There must have been shelter around here somewhere.

"Stay here. I'm gonna look around." I stood up but Levi grabbed my hand.

"We shouldn't split. We don't have our radios and our cellphones were soaked so it will be hard for us to find each other." he said and stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay. Coz it looks to me that you're not." I raised a brow.

"I'm fine. I could walk. Now lets go." he said.

The kids might searching for us right now. Any minute now it'll get dark. There are some abandoned cottages that we've found two years ago so I'm pretty sure that this place has few of it. The rain drizzled which is a good thing.

"Hey." I called Levi. I'm really sure he's not okay. I came to him to checked.

"What are you doing?" he shoved my hands off again. "I told you I'm fine!"

"No! I could tell that, once I checked out! Cmon!" I insisted and put my hands on to his forehead. His hot! What I mean hot is, his body temperature. "Liar!" I told him.

"You have a very high fever! Stay here I'm gonna find a safer place."

"I told you we shouldn't split up. It's easy to get lost in this place."

"Between the two of us. I was the one who could easily memorize the place."

Levi sighed. He grabbed me, and I felt his hands are cold.

"I won't take long. I won't go that far. I just need to find us a place to stay for the night!" I shoved his hand but his grip was tight. "Cmon!"

He furrowed. He was about to say something when he began to collapse. I managed to catch him. "Levi!" I called. "Wait. Levi not now! Goodness!" I shouted.

I carried Levi all the way through the forest. His arm around my shoulders. Though I'm a bit taller than him, this guy is somewhat heavy, maybe because he's a bit masculine. The rain had stopped for a while which is okay. Though it made the ground muddy and slippery which is hard for me to walk specially carrying this ill guy.

A few minutes of struggling have passed and at last I found an old cottage. Hoping it wasn't the three bears' house.

I called if there's anyone inside. But of course no one replied. Obviously, this is an abandoned cottage. A very old one which I don't know how many ages, this was. The door creaked as I pushed it open. The place was a mess and dark. The floor was made of wood that's a bit of frail now. Levi might not want to see this. There was a sturdy bed on the side, a small table and a chair beside. A fire place across the bed. A small kitchen sink and a small bathroom. I wonder who used this before. This could be a good place for studies and reports.

I carefully put him down on the chair and cleaned up the bed. The sheets were too dirty so I pulled that out and dust out the dirt.

As soon as I finished. I tried to carry him to the bed. But I fell on to him still even I carefully set him down to the bed. He really is that heavy. I stared at him. First time I ever get to see his face this close. And noticed how cute he was when asleep. Does he always sleep like this? He looks better in sleeping mode. Wait. Why am I thinking about that? He still feverish. I got up and checked him. I need to pull out his cloak and his jacket. It's still soaking wet. Wait. How? I've never done this before. I never treated or cared a feverish person before. Except for myself. I removed my jacket and hung it up somewhere near the fireplace.

"Sorry Levi." I said as I tried to pull out the cloak. That wasn't so hard though. Next was his jacket. Now how will I remove that?! I unzipped his jacket. "Okay, guess I'm your care taker for today." I sighed. I went on the other side of bed and lifted his arm and pulled the jacket's sleeve. I did the same on the other side. I hung them up to dry, together with my cloak and jacket. I found some matches on the kitchen cabinet and start up the fireplace. I saw some old books around. I hesitated to tear up a page. Books are one of my fave thing and am feeling guilty tearing up these books to make a fire.

He was still asleep so maybe I have to go and find us something to eat. I looked through the narrow window. The rain started again but this time it's just drizzled so maybe I still could go and look around.

I grabbed my cloak and ran to the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Levi woke up. I managed to get back soon as I found some fresh fruits and herb plants nearby. I wanted to catch some fish but I don't have any instrument to use. I didn't even know how to catch a single fish.

"How are you feeling?" I noticed sat up.

"Never better." he rubbed his forehead. I checked him and still feverish.

"Here." I gave him the tea.

"What's this?"

"Chrysanthemum. It might help cool down your fever." he took the tea and take a sip.

"You have to removed your shirt. You're still soaked." I said. "I found some blanket on the cabinet."

He didn't answered. He looked around. "This place is wrecked." he sighed. "How did you find this?"

"I just walk around the forest til I saw this. And oh, carrying you all the way." I smirked. "Please don't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Fainting. In front of me." I said loftily. "You're freaking me out. I don't know what should I do."

"But you did managed to carry me the whole time." he grinned. Is he teasing me? I glared at him.

"Removed your shirt. Use this." I tossed him a blanket I got from the cabinet. He tossed it back. "You want me to use that? It smells like ages!" he said.

"You have to get yourself dry! You're still not okay remember. You're gonna get cold."

"No I'm fine."

"No you don't!" I glared and sat on the bed. "If you're not gonna do it, then I will!" I pulled out his collar but he pulled back. "Cmon! Don't be such a brat!" this guy gives me headache!

"Fine! You sound like an old woman." he shoved me off and started to remove the shirt. "What are you staring at?" he glared. I didn't notice I was staring at him.

"Nothing." I looked away. I take his shirt and hang it up together with our jackets. He got up and sat on front of the fireplace. He didn't even put on the blanket! I sighed.

"You didn't put this on." I tossed it to him. "You might get cold."

"That won't be necessary." he shoved it off. "I think you're the one who should use it." he looked at me. I'm still soaked, I didn't get to dry up since I went outside that time.

"I can manage. There's another blanket on the cabinet. I could get one for myself." I walked to the sink and chopped some apples with my Swiss knife.

I joined him at the fireplace and handed some apples.

"So. What's the plan?" I asked taking a bite on the apple. "The kids could be searching for us right now."

"They'll contact Erwin for sure." Levi stated. "If tomorrow will be a good day, we could go and search for them."

"Maybe they head back to the camp."

"Right."

After we finished some apples, I told Levi to sleep. He needs to regain health. Me on the otherhand decided to slouch at the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Levi asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." I laid a blanket on the floor and lied down. The floor was a bit cold, but I hope the blanket will help. I got up to see Levi.

"Goodnight shorty!" I said loftily.

"Sleep now Freak." He answered.

It wasn't just about an hour. I try myself to sleep. But as the night goes deep it gets so cold or is it just me. There's no more blanket in the cabinet. I rolled on to the other side to get comfortable but it won't help. Levi must be sleeping right now and I wouldn't want to bother him.

As minutes passed by it gets even colder. I light up the fireplace a bit, deciding that I could sleep near to it.

"Can't sleep Freak?" I flinched as I heard his voice. Did I woke him up. "It's cold. I wanted to heat it up a bit." I laid the blanket near the fireplace.

"Cmon. Sleep on the bed." He said.

"Uh. What?"

"You can sleep here. I said."

"Is it okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah. Just keep away from me." he moved to the left side of the bed.

I got up and joined him. He let me share the blanket though he keeps on reminding not to bother him after.

"Thanks!" I told him.

"Sleep Freak." he said and turned his back. I playfully rolled my eyes nodding and face the other side. "Alright grumpy cat."

I had a hard time getting to sleep though. I just stared at the fireplace. The fire is beginning to wear out.

I looked behind my back. Levi was already asleep. I wonder how he's doing.

I sat up carefully to check him. I put my hand to his forehead carefully not to wake him up. I was relieved that his temperature lowered than earlier.

I lied back and force myself to sleep. Fortunately, minutes have passed and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

I slept well that time. I barely woke up noticing a familiar face in front of me. Levi groaned as he woke up. I blinked and opened my eyes.

He furrowed and I stared realizing what we looked like. His arms wrapped around me and mine wrapped around him. We quickly stood up but then I lost my balance and fell down the bed.

"What was that about?" I heard him murmured. "Hey. Are you alright?" he asked noticing me fell down.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I groaned rubbing my hips. I stood up, blushing, remembering the sight earlier. "I... I just go wash my face." I said looking down and head to the bathroom.

The rain still dropping, we patiently wait, hoping it'll end soon. Good thing there's enough fruits that I got yesterday. I stared at the narrow window thinking about Eren and the others. I wonder how are they doing now? They must be going crazy searching for us.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Levi sat beside me.

"Am just thinking about the kids." I sighed. "Just hoping they're okay."

"They will." he said quietly.

"Wow." I glanced at him. He furrowed.

"What wow?" he said.

"I mean, at first, you were so being hard at the kids but now, you're starting to trust them." I raised a brow.

"I may be hard to them but I do know they have the guts in everything." he conceded.

"I know." I grinned.

Eventually, the rain didn't stop. It gets worse like what happened yesterday. Thunders and lightning followed, which I really don't like. And as the loudest thunder banged I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Levi noticed.

"Am fine, I just don't like thunders." I said and then another thunder banged that made me shrieked. Okay this is it! I got up and sat at the front of fireplace. Levi followed.

"You have phobia in thunder?" he asked.

"No. I just don't like it." I said.

"Cmon. It's because of what happened last year right?" he said.

What had happened last year was one of the worse part of my expeditions. I was recording something for our documented report. I was with the two volunteer then. We set a camp near an open field. We stayed there for almost a week and the rain came. Before the rain fall, we decided to find some sheltered part in the forest. But before we in there a loud thunder banged and a lightning not far from us struck on one of the trees. We fell on the ground because of the impact. That was the first time I saw lightning this close. Not more than 10 meters from where we stood.

That made me froze. I was staring at the burned tree. "We have to go quickly!" I told the volunteers. I could tell they're also frightened. Thunders and lightning clattered. It was really loud that I thought it'll hit us any minute. Thankfully, we found a larger tree and stayed there until the rain stopped. We've waited patiently, eyes closed, covered our ears and cowered in every thunder and lightning we heard.

It shouldn't be a big deal for me but everytime I hear a thunder it gives me a creep. And I told Levi about that.

"What you may have, was a trauma." he said.

"Maybe. But I'll be okay. I just don't know why I'm not used to it." I shrugged. I stood up and picked us some of the fruit we got.

"I was wondering, do you have a fear of something?" I asked as I get back handing him some chunks.

"Why did you ask?" he said.

"Just wondering. You're still human after all."

"What if I don't." he smirked which kinda amusing.

"Then you're some kind of an alien or something." I teased.

"Maybe." he said quietly.

"Cmon. You have to tell me!" I said glancing up to him but he only laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna find out someday." I pursed my lips.

After a moment of small talks and teasing

–

"Hey Levi!" I called as I found out something interesting. I waved a large paper turning to him.

"What crap is that?" he asked crossing his arms.

"This could help! It's a map!" I placed it on the bed.

This wasn't like the other map that was printed on a glossy type paper. This map was drawn and hand written, could tell that this guy was diligent enough to take a time making a map like this. It was the forest's map. The hand written was somewhat familiar.

"Why is there a map in here?" he asked snapping me out from my thoughts.

"I don't know. Maybe someone who owned this house left this." I grinned. "I wonder where's that person though and what are they doing here?"

This place was already old yet the things around here were relatively new. Regardless I wonder if that person was still alive. I might just have borrow this map since this place was already abandoned, I think.

In any case, if the rain will stop we head to our journey.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Fortunately, the rain had stop finally. We decided to head on our way to find the others. They must be freaking worried by now. Without our radio it will be hard to find us in this remote area. The ground was still a bit muddy but good thing it didn't rain again. The sun began to appear, and I could clearly see the red leaves on the trees, admired how beautiful the place is, seeing those falling red leaves, covering the ground like flowers. I was busy on my thoughts when I came up to something.

"Wait." I called Levi as I halted to walk. I pulled out my phone and tried to check it if it was ok.

"What are you doing?" he asked coming.

"Just wondering if GPS would help." I said as I opened up my phone. I crossed fingers praying it would turn on and still work.

"Hahah!" I said triumphantly.

Levi just shook his head as he watched me setting up the phone. "Will it still work after we drowned on the river?" he asked raising his brow.

"I guess." I shrugged. "There's some instances that phones still functioning after they get drowned underwater. But of course, it will never work better than before." I said typing on the phone. I playfully raised my hand to catch some signal. Man! Why do this kind of place suck at signal.

"Right. I never heard of a phone still working after it drowned, so maybe we're fortunate enough that your phone still works."

"I think yours could still work too." I said. "I tried to dry these up by disassembling them when we got to the cottage. Hope you' wouldn't mind."

He glared at me. "You tampered my phone?!" he said.

"Don't worry, I know how to put it back." I sighed. "I'm a bit of a gadget geek too, you know."

"More like a freak to me." he snickered and I glared. "Thanks, but you shouldn't have bothered." he said as he started to walk and I followed.

I left my GPS open hoping the others will track us.

–

"We're supposed to be at the lake by now." I furrowed as I read the map. We've been walking for about an hour but it turns out we're lost despite having this map.

Levi sighed and took the map. "You've been looking on the wrong side Freak." he switched the map where on the right point. "This is where we should be." he pointed.

"Oh. Sorry!" I chuckled.

He shook his head as I followed. Later we finally reached the lake! Feels so relieved seeing an open lake. Not that I don't like the forest but we've been in the forest for days. I really like having a walk in the forest sometimes but my most favorite places to go was near the lakes, rivers or sea. Whenever I get to see these places, it feels serenity.

"At last!" I took a quick look beside of the lake. I could see the blue sky and feel the breeze that gives me shiver. The trees that filled with different shades of red looks stunning. "Its been a while since I went to the lake." I told Levi who's behind me. He looks at the other side of the forest. I followed his gaze seeing a snow leopard approaching near the lake. I gaped at the wonderful sight. The leopard carefully drank on the lake. It didn't noticed us because the lake was so wide that you must take a boat to cross the other side of the forest.

"Its beautiful. I wish I had my camera right now." I told Levi dreamily.

"Sometimes good things should better stayed as memories." He said. "Coz memories never fade."

"Really now?" I teased. "Being poetic huh."

"Sometimes you have to learn to appreciate things without camera." He smirked.

"Ok fine. I know that." I chuckled as I rolled my eyes. I turned to where the leopard that's still drinking. Then, it glared at us. I flinched, reminds me of the first time I get to close of another leopard. It raises it's head.

"Will it attack us?" I whispered to Levi but I stayed my gaze on the leopard.

"It wouldn't." Levi said quietly. "The lake was too deep to swim across."

"Goodness." I sighed. The leopard who's staring at us relaxed and yawned. Look at that cute little fella! It slowly turned its back and walk in the forest.

"Hah!" I got quickly and Levi glared.

"Where are you going?" he asked following me.

"To where the leopard is. We're on an expedition right? We still have our work monitoring this place so

now is the chance!" I said cheerfully.

"Here we are again." he sighed.

We head to the other side of the forest after a long walk. Following a detour based on the map. Maybe there are some leopards nearby so we took the paths carefully. They usually lived in steep, down-slope parts of the forest. Snow leopards are on the endangered list. I reported last expedition that they're no more than 3000 in the world. I estimated back then, here in north, that they could be 500 hundred of them.

We hid on the top of the ground where we thought there's leopard.

We waited and few seconds after, a leopard appeared, following behind was its cubs. The cubs barely walked towards their mother who's now sitting on the ground. I could tell that these cubs were 8 weeks old! I squealed watching the cuties, which made Levi flinched. Good thing we're on 15 meters away from the slope.

"Will you stop! Unless you wanted to be their dinner!" he snapped.

"Relax. I just can't hold my excitement!" I glared at them as I marked the map. I started to type a note on my phone, yeah, good thing it still working good.

As I was busy jotting down my notes, we flinched at a sudden gunfire in a distant part of the forest. The leopard jolted from its position. Scared, she took her cubs one by one on the safe place and stayed there. Another gunfire heard.

"Where's that?!" I asked but not expecting answer from Levi. We quickly got up, carefully and walked away. We're curious now, where and who fired the gun. But there's no doubt it might another group of poacher hunting.

We ran carefully through the forest, reckoning to where the gunshot is. Another gunshot and this time it gets pretty close.

We hid on one of the huge trees. And we heard some commotion nearby. There are people around here? I kept that thought aside as Levi pulled my hands and takes a few steps carefully.

Hiding on another large tree. Below was a group of men, they wearing a brown cargo pants, an oak white polo shirts, and some of them wore a jacket that has the same color of Sanctuary's cloak. And don't forget the cowboy hats. They're ten of them. Beside was a 3 hammer car, one of it was loaded with four men that were tied up. What's going on? Who are these men?

There was click on the trigger behind and we froze. "Put your hands on the back of your heads!" One man shouted. We turned and saw three men pointing their rifle at us.

"You're another one of those poachers!" the other said. I get it, those men who were tied up are poachers.

"No! We're biologists!" I answered. They looked at us perusely but they seem not convinced. We looked terrible and we never had anything to show that we're on expedition.

"Let's see when he sees you." the men grabbed us and joined the rest. Great. Now we're of those prisoners! I kept on explaining to them that we're not poachers but they really not bothered what I was saying. Levi kept himself calm though but I know he's thinking of a plan to escape later. _If_ there is.

"Sir, we found two suspicious persons and they said they are Biologists, working on their expedition." the man approached a tall brown haired guy, (yeah I could tell even if he has his hat on).

The man turned to looked at us. And as he approaches my eyes widen behind the glasses. His familiar figure, his face!

"Hanji? Levi?" He gaped.

"Mo... Moblit!" I stuttered. Even Levi was surprised to see him.

**A/n:** okay. so i was thinking of a more appropriate scene to make Moblit show, but can't think of any. Hope you like this chapter though. it's a bit of short because i thought it would be kinda boring if this will get longer. i think. and currently working on chapter 8 right now. i was thinking how will i imply Hanji's feeling on the story. and i think that it was a bit so soon.

comments and reviews are welcome. ^^ thanks. ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Sir Berner? Did you know them?" the man asked.

"Yes! They're friends!" He said and gives us a hug. I shivered as he hugged me tightly. He ordered his men to get back working.

"How are you?" he asked. I tried to answer but my voice was failing me. Where did it go!

"As you can see. We're messed up." Levi finally answered.

"What happened?" Moblit asked curiously.

"Long story." Levi smiled. "And you?"

"Yeah, long story too. Cmon and we'll get some place for you. And I'll explain" Moblit said and he let us ride on one of the hammer car.

Moblit was one of the researchers on Sanctuary back then. He's my co-worker, my assistant in every reports, research and expeditions I had. But he left the center two years ago which I still don't know why. I didn't know that he made a resignation til I found out on his last day of work.

Just so you know. I had feelings towards him. We worked together for a long time. But I never told him. I never told him how I feel. Even on the day he said goodbye, I never had the guts to tell him. He seems focus on work that I thought it's better not to let him know. It's better this way. But I admit, I was so angry when he left the Sanctuary.

The whole trip took an awkward silence. Moblit asked a few questions but thanks to Levi, he managed to answer it. Moments later they stopped when a white van approaches and talk to them. The men on the first car got off the car and came to us.

"Sir, there's someone asking from the Trost Sanctuary..."

"Wait! Trost?" I said as I turned to the man. Finally my voice came back!

"Yes maam. They said they were looking for someone." before the man could finish I stood up. "It's them!" I told Levi and we got out from the car and approached the van.

"Ms. Hanji! Sir Levi!" Eren called inside and slide the door.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Petra got out and gave me a hug.

"Thanks! Sorry to keep you waiting." I looked up Eren and others and quickly gave them a hug. "How's everything? Were you alright?"

"Don't worry about us. We're okay." Eren smiled.

"Its good to see you back." Erwin said and pat our backs.

"We should also thank Moblit for finding us." Levi stated as Moblit approaches. Erwin blinked, a bit surprised. "How have you been? Its been a long time." He said.

"Sorry. Been busy." Moblit smiled. "Now that I think of it. This kinda looks like reunion. Cmon, stay at the village for a while."

"So that's where you work?" Erwin raised his brow. Moblit just nodded and we continued our journey back to their village.

The village was quite small, but not like the other village that we've found few years ago. The people lived a simple life. As I remember some villages in a remote area like this were uncivilized. They live without electricity, without technology. It's amazing how they managed to live without it which I'm not used to.

But this village uses a solar energy. Their houses were small yet made of stones. Reminds me coz northern area mostly experienced heavy rains during the middle of the year.

"Everything is simple here. We're lucky if we get continuous supply of electricity. Water's not a problem though." Moblit stated as we had a little snack.

"How bout doctors, do you have any?" Levi asked.

"Yes, we do have. But they only stay for awhile. In-calls as some may describe it." He replied.

"Are you always guarding the forest?" Erwin raised the question. The kids were busy eating to pay attention to what we're talking.

"Not actually, only the part of our territory." Moblit glanced at Erwin. "Poachers have been roaming around lately."

"Same to what's happening to Sanctuary. We've been attacked by some group of poachers last month." Erwin stated.

"But still haven't yet to find out who are they." I added.

"They never stop. But it seems they starting to get worse." Levi sighed.

"We're trying to track them down and find out who's the culprit." Moblit said. "You must be tired. Get some rest for now." He smiled.

Moblit asked his volunteers to guide us to the guess rooms. After I took a shower I decided to stroll around the village for a bit.

I saw Petra and Mike played with the kids. Eren was busy taking some photos while Mikasa and Armin quietly taking some notes.

"You seems to enjoy yourself." I grinned as I approach Eren.

"Its been a while. I miss using my camera." He smiled.

"Well. This could be a right time to practice. Thanks for taking care of my camera by the way." I chuckled. "And for finding us."

"Actually. We didn't know what to do back then. We're freaking out." Eren shrugged. "After an hour of search we contacted Sir Erwin."

"Also, I was surprise you texted me." he added.

"Really?" I raised my brow. "So you did received my message. I got your number on your resume."

"I tried to call you but the signal sucks. Armin suggests that we could track you by the GPS."

"Armin is a genius huh." I chuckled. "I turned my GPS on when we started to search for you. Yet we stumbled to Moblit's group and you guys passed by. What a coincident." I nodded.

"Actually, the GPS locator directs us to where you are." He laughed. "We never thought we'll see you on a car."

"Well you'll be shocked if you saw us on a ship." I mocked and he laughed.

"That's terrible." He noted.

I shrugged. "You might as well continue your photo-shoot. Show me the photos after this journey." I stood up. "Gonna walk around for a bit."

"Sure." Eren said. "Just don't go too far Ms. Hanji. You don't want to get lost again." He teases and I rolled my eyes.

Some kids who were playing and few people stared as I walked. Sure they're not used to guesses here. I just smiled and wave at them and they seems to be friendly, smiling back and bowing. I like the people here though. They're courteous. They seem to be careful when we get here but they're friendly.

I sat at one of the vacant wooden chair, shaded by a maple tree. Now that I think of it. I wish I had my camera right now. I smiled.

"Seems someone's happy right now." I snapped at my thought finding Levi standing beside me, crossing his arms. "They say that if you smile whenever anyone wasn't around, you mean it." He teased.

"I'm just glad we're back and everything's fine." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Really? Is that all?" He smirked, which kind of amusing, though I can't help but glared at him smiling.

"Whatever? Think what you think?" I raised a brow.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" I twitched at his question. "Didn't you missed him?"

I sighed. Sure it was already two years ago but I admit, I still miss Moblit. But I had moved on. I may never understand what I'm feeling right now. I was thankful that Levi was, sometimes there whenever I needed someone to talk to. I don't feel talking about my feelings on other people. Yes, I was a weird and crazy person they could met but I never let my guard down to anyone. I still have to hid some of my secrets right. But blaming this humanity's weakness. Yes, these emotions that sometimes whenever you can't hold out that emotion, that sometimes you just burst out and let all your feelings drowned you.

"I did miss him." I conceded. "Actually, I forgave him for leaving Wildlife Sanctuary."

"Well, that would be good. It will be better if you talk to him." he said. "He missed you too."

"How can you tell?" I tilted my head.

"I just felt it. He talked to me earlier and he asked about you." he replied.

"Well, I just wanted to unwind for a moment. I'm still surprise to see him." I shrugged.

"I doubt that." he said quietly and I stared at him finding him smirking.

"Whatever!"

"Why didn't you tell him about how you feel?" I didn't know he was giving some encouragement or was just making fun of me.

"Why would I do that? It was already two years ago. And I moved on." I looked down. But I could feel his steel blue orb reading me.

"I know." he said as he squeezed my shoulder gently. "Sorry. I'm just playing around." he chuckled, thinking that he might pissed me off.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay after all." he stood up and patted my head like a little child. I chuckled as I shove it off. He may be joking around but he knows when to stop. That's what I like about him. Which I figured out one of his good thing eventually. I followed suit as he walked back to the house.

A/n: Sorry if it's short, but will upload chapter 9 too. in any case i've been blocking some ideas lately so sorry if this was late. keep in touch. xiao! XD


	9. Chapter 9

9

Moblit was busy working on one of his solar panel when I peeked on his door.

"Hey." I knocked at the halfway door.

"Oh hey!" he greeted as he saw me and set the panel down to his table. Beside it was a manual with a drawing of device, which made by him. Moblit was good in drawing, one of his favorite pass time. But he rather wanted to be an Economists. He had a wealthy family. His father was an engineer and own a few businesses. He may not have followed his father's steps, but he still acquires an engineer skill which he uses somehow.

"So this is your kind of work." I smiled as I entered the room.

"Yeah. Been busy." he said.

I smiled. Actually I don't know where to start. I just wanted to have a little talk to him. He seems a bit inconvenient too, but I try not to feel awkward around him. I looked at his diagram and manual. He's really good at drawing. I envy his talent. Which reminds me of something.

"I have a question." I said breaking the silence. He nodded.

"When we stranded on the forest. Levi and I found a cottage. Its kinda old. Well, really old but still well sheltered. I found a map." I pulled out a map in to my pocket and showed it him. "The drawing, and the hand written. Looks familiar to me." I grinned and he gaped at the map.

"How did you find it? I thought I lost that long time ago." he chuckled in surprise.

"I was right!" I said cheerfully. "Thanks for your map. It helps us a little bit."

"At least. It is. Well, it wasn't updated." he grinned.

"But it helps us find out a leopard."

"Let me guess. You almost glomped that big cat." he jested.

"I couldn't, it's on the other side of the lake." I chuckled as I folded the map back.

He laughed. "You still haven't change." he stated.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"I mean, you're still the Ms. Hanji that is really fond of cats. Or should I say. Crazy cat lady."

"I take that as a compliment." I snickered. "Well, you still the Moblit we know."

he raised a brow. "A talented, and genius guy. Turns out, you have fulfilled your goal." I smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah, but there's still a lot of things to do. I enjoy helping this village and also watching out the wilds. But it seems I'm getting older and feel like time runs so fast."

"You're just matured thinker." I said and slouch to the empty couch across his table.

"You think." he leaned on the table. I nodded.

"You have made a great decision. There are few villages that doesn't have the government's privileges. That's what the King should have to pay attention too. And _we_ are the ones who are doing a favor for these people."

"That's why I chose to act immediately. I couldn't bear to see these people living like outcasts. They may be used to live a simple life but they still have the chance to do more. To know more."

"Now you're talking." I teased and he laughed.

"You know. I'm really sorry for leaving you guys." he looked down.

"It's okay. You have a reason though" I assured him. "And I'm glad that's... reasonable."

"Sorry if I made you worried."

"What I hate was, you didn't even get to contact me. Even send me an email or update." I sighed.

"Sorry. When I got here, first thing I did was help them. I taught them some new things they should know. Reading and writing wasn't enough. At least they should be well educated. And the signal here was very poor and even technology doesn't exist." he explained.

"Yeah, I get that. Did you came here by yourself or you have company?" I asked.

"I came with my three friends from Utopia, I told them my plan 3 months before I go. And they volunteered. They left the university where they teach biology and technology."

"It's been a huge changes for you though? We're used to explore anywhere. But staying on a place unfamiliar and you're not used to is hard."

"I studied and search their lifestyle, yeah, but, it's a bit hard. I miss everything I worked with you."

I nodded. "Well sometimes, you have to sacrifice something for the better."

"Wow. I never thought you'll say something deep." he teased. I think starting to get Levi's poetic side. I laughed at that thought.

"But it's true." I said.

He nodded and looked at me. "I miss talking like this." he said.

"Why, you didn't have someone to tease you like I do?" I tilted my head.

"No." he chuckled. "People here looked more normal." he grinned.

"I thought you're not used to my craziness." I laughed.

"You're wrong. I miss to talk to someone like this. Someone with crazy ideas."

"I missed you."

I gaped at his last words. I never thought he would say that. He may be a bit odd person but he didn't tell anyone about what he feels in anything, he usually makes it as opinion.

"You do?" I said quietly. I was surprised but glad hearing that he appreciates my gibberish talks and ideas.

"Yes, sometimes I'm thinking if I made the right decision to leave you." his face sadden.

"You don't have think like that. You've done great. And for the sake of the people." I said.

"Thanks." he whispered. He stood up and came towards me. He looked at me like he wanted to say something. I looked at him intently waiting something.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted to know how thankful I am to see you again." he said.

His gazed and his eyes focused towards me made me feel awkward. I got up from my seat. "Don't think too much. You're gonna get old fast." I jested and patted his back.

"I gotta go and maybe get some rest for now." he nodded. "See you later." I said before closing the door.

Hi again. ^^ So this is 9. Hopefully i will develop how hard it is for Hanji to move and how she ever manage her developing feelings towards Levi, and yet moving on to Moblit. What do you think? *grins..

nyways. working on the next chapters. xiao!


End file.
